Powrót Wilka cz.10
Yang zostaw moje uszy w spokoju. -To nie moja wina że masz najsłodsze i najmilsze w dotyku futerko które samo się prosi się o głaskanie. Aktualnie ja i yang leżymy na naszym łóżku, a raczej ja leże wygodnie na yang używając jej piersi jako poduszek, oraz jej możliwości zmiany temperatury woku siebie by zasnąć, w tym czasie ona leży na dużym podwójnym łóżku z bardzo miękkim materacem z miękką w dotyku kołdrą oraz z poduszkami które wręcz same wciągają cię do krainy snu, i nie mówi tutaj o piersiach yang… A propos niej, ta złotowłosa awanturniczka jedną ręką mocno ściska mnie na wysokości mojej klatki piersiowej przytulając się do mnie oraz powodując niewielki ból do którego się już zdążyłam przyzwyczaić, pewnie dla przeciętnej osoby był by to niewyobrażalny ból wraz z kilkoma złamanymi kośćmi oraz pewnie dożywotnim urazem kręgosłupa. Swoją drugą ręką natomiast bawi się moimi kocimi uszami, które są bardzo mocno unerwione na całej „długości i szerokości” swojego bytu, przez co każdy dotyk powoduje bardzo dziwne uczucie, którego nie mogę porównać do żadnego innego. To uczucie nie jest dobre czy złe… ono jest po prostu bardzo dziwne, zupełnie nie do opisania dla osoby która tego nie doświadczyła. Z tego faktu, bardzo zastanawia mnie czemu Adam, wilk syberyjski, który polega na słuchu by zlokalizować przeciwnika zanim ten będzie w stanie mu zagrozić, bez oporu pozwala by Anna pieściła jego uszy, nawet gdy śpi. W sumie, przez lata w wojsku mógł się przyzwyczaić do hałasów i może dostał kilka razy w uszy, przez co liczba nerwów mogła zmaleć do „regularnego” poziomu który jest w reszcie ciała, albo się przyzwyczaił do tego czegoś. Ciekawe co teraz Adam i Anna kombinują, przez ostatnie kilka minut nic nie słyszała chociaż może to być spowodowane tym że przez zabawę Yang nie mogłam, i nadal nie mogę się dostatecznie skupić by podsłuchiwać pokój który jest na innym piętrze. Co to było ? Jakiś głośny huk rozległ się na piętrze nad nami, na tyle głośny że nawet człowiek by go bardzo dobrze usłyszał. Zupełnie jakby ktoś na kogoś upadł…. -Wiem że Adam jest dzikim wilkiem, ale od tak na podłodze ? Nieco nie pasuje do niego, tylko bardziej do mnie. Moja żywiołowa berzerkerka nie straci żadnej okazji by z czegoś zażartować…. Chociaż muszę się z nią zgodzić, agresywne zachowanie w kwestii miłości nie idzie w parze w żadnym momencie, zawsze stawia kroki powoli, nie chcąc stracić swojej ukochanej królewny śnieżki oraz by jej nie skrzywdzić. Ironią jest to że w czasie treningów i sparingów tylko i wyłącznie raz się powstrzymywał przed daniem pełni swojej możliwości i realnym skrzywdzeniem jej, cały czas daje z siebie wszystko i nie boi się przed uderzeniem jej wtedy, chociaż musi się po tym czuć okropnie. -Ciekawe co tam się dzieje ? Z tego co słyszę to pewnie urządzili sobie niezła zabawę. Po chwili rozległ się odgłos głośnego stawiania kroków na drewnianej podłodze nad nami, kroki te z spokojnego rytmu zamieniły się z czasem w paniczny, niekontrolowany bieg o swoje życie i by uciec przed niebezpieczeństwem… Serio co tam się dzieje ? To wygląda na coś poważnego… Lepiej pójdę to sprawdzić. Wcale nie chce wiedzieć jak mieszka wilczur i jakie łupy wojenne trzyma jako swoje trofea w swojej kwaterze. Bez słowa spróbowałam wstać z mojej wygodnej grzejącej poduszki, co spowodowało że chwyt yang, który stawał się coraz delikatniejszy i luźny i dawał mi nawet dużą swobodę ruchu, naglę zacisnął się na mojej ręce, po czym pojedynczym szarpnięciem pociągnęła mnie na siebie dzięki czemu leżałyśmy idealnie na sobie, a dzięki naszemu podobnemu wzrostowi miałam idealny widok na jej piękne purpurowe oczy które zmieniają się na czerwień gdy aktywuje swoją aurę. -Nie puszcze cię nigdzie samej, nie chce cię znowu stracić.- Blondwłosa awanturniczka wyznała łamiącym się nieco głosem, który przy okazji był najbardziej delikatnym tonem jakim mogłam od niej usłyszeć. Wow… a ja myślałam że to Adam jest chorym szczeniaczkiem gdy nie ma Anny w pobliżu… Muszę przyznać, i to z pełnymi honorami, Yang Xiao long to jest pierwszy raz gdy zaskoczyłaś mnie tak bardzo, na tym polu. Co do ... Pukanie ? A właśnie zaczynało się robić interesująco, ale no cóż tak bywa. -Mój mały smoku, mogę otworzyć drzwi by sprawdzić co się stało ? -Oczywiście moja mała kiciu, tak długo jak będziesz blisko mnie możesz robić wszystko co chcesz. Drugi raz ? Wow… nie wiem co się działo jak mnie nie było, ale wygląda na to że ona zyskała poczucie romantyzmu. Powoli otworzyłam drzwi, a przed moimi oczami ukazał się zdyszana postać, która byłą prawie że idealnym odwzorowaniem Adama, z bardzo niewieloma różnicami widocznymi na pierwszy rzut oka, ledwie trzymający się na własnych nogach i opierający się o futrynę drzwi by się nie wywalić, z przerażonym wyrazem twarzy, który wręcz krzyczał że coś niedobrego się wydarzyło lub ma się wydarzyć. Jak widać jedną z różnic najwidoczniej jest naprawdę słaba zdolność oceniania swoich zdolności i używania swoich sił, -Przypadkowo otrułem Anne i wprowadziłem ją w stan bliski śmierci z powodu przedawkowania leku bojowego a Adam niedługo zacznie na mnie polowanie, więc musicie ją obserwować dopóki on nie wróci.-Tajemniczy doppelganger szybko i bardzo oszczędnie opisał sytuacje która prawdopodobnie miała miejsce wyżej… -Black, wiesz że masz na sobie wyrok śmierci ?-Yang spytała się, cicho wstając z łóżka i strzelając kośćmi w ręce. Hm.. Specyficzne imię, ale co mi oceniać, moje pełne imię i nazwisko nie należy do często spotykanych i wymawialnych dla większości ludzi. Na to „black” tylko przytaknął ruchem głowy i przestając się opierać. -Więc czemu marnujesz tutaj czas ? -Słyszałaś kiedyś cytat „ Nie uciekaj, bo zginiesz zmęczony ?” , i bieganie w pełnym garniturze nie należy do łatwych i przyjemnych. Poza tym, po tym kilkunastu metrowym biegu dysze jak dziadziuś z astmą, naprawdę myślisz że masz naprawdę mam szansę z tą wnerwioną nieludzką siłę która jeszcze jest silnym akolita ? On sam przeżył w strefie mroku tydzień ranny i bez wsparcia, dla większości wiecznych i ludzi wyzwaniem jest przeżycie jednej nocy i to będąc przygotowanymi. Zanim Black mógł kontynuować swoje wywody, które były dla mnie bardzo ciekawe z osobistych powodów, wyczułam dziwnie zaburzenie w psionice, które zaczęło nabierać na sile z każdą sekundą. Z przerażonego wyrazu twarzy Blacka, zgaduje że on też to wyczuł, i jest nie mniej zdziwiony niż ja… Oczywiście wyczuwałam aurę jaką Adam „produkował” gdy walczył, jednak ta aura którą teraz wyczuwam wydaje się pasować do zdziczałego, niekontrolowanego potwora który zbiera energie przez samo oddychanie i który posiada tak wielki jej zapas że wręcz musi nim promieniować by jej nadmiar nie zmienił go w kupkę krwi i flaków na okolicznych ścianach…. Na boga, on w tym momencie przyćmił Yang gdy jest w swoim trybie super Saiyana, a ona wtedy może rywalizować z słońcem w temacie produkowanej temperatury i promieniowania nią woku siebie, i tak samo jak w jej przypadku, siła promieniowania nie pozwala na dokładną lokalizacje... -On chyba … jest zły.-Yang skomentowała, przy okazji szokując mnie że jest w stanie wyczuwać lub widzieć aurę innych osób, lecz kiedy odwróciłam wzrok w jej kierunku zrozumiałam skąd ona to wiedziała. Adam szedł korytarzem, ubrany w standardowe spodnie bojowe i w przepocony podkoszulek w odcieniu „khaki”, powoli stawiając kroki w swoim typowym żołnierskim chodzie, w jednej z rąk trzymał swój miecz „Rozgrzeszenie” w pełnej formie, w regularnych odstępach na obu stronach ostrza znajdowały się małe dziurki, dzięki którym cała klinga w tym samym momencie mogła zostać napompowana akoliczną energią wilka by z łatwością przebić się przez aure ochronną innego akolity. Jelec znajdujący się na rękojeści był nieco powiększony a jego końce były zaostrzone i wyprofilowane by mogły stanowić dodatkową broń. Nie trzeba było być jakimś specjalnym zbrojmistrzem, czy nerdem w tematach mieczy by wiedzieć, że ta broń jest bardzo niebezpieczna sama w sobie, bardzo dobrze wykonana i z mistrzowskim sposobem wyważenia, z samego wyglądu dawała wrażenie ostrzejszej niż brzytwa, a w gdy była dzierżona przez jej właściciela to oboje stawiali się duetem nie do pokonania. W swojej drugiej ręce trzyma coś co przypomina na własnej roboty metalowy talizman, lub bardzo nietypowy nieśmiertelnik, nie jestem w stanie dokładnie zidentyfikować czym dokładnie jest ta rzecz, lecz mogę wywnioskować że ma dla niego wartość sentymentalną, ponieważ po chwili chowa to, czymkolwiek to było, do jednej z wielu kieszeń spodni swojego munduru, nie zatrzymując się przy tym nawet na chwile. Jego oczy nie są w naturalnej barwie, ani w naturalnym ludzkim kształcie, z tego co widzę z obecnej odległości dzięki mojemu wyostrzonemu wzrokowi, a wynosi ona około sześć metrów, są one całe czarne, wliczając to białka i żyły, nie wiem czy on powiększył swoją siatkówkę oka by więcej widzieć, czy po prostu za pomocą swojej nadnaturalnej mocy zmienił barwę całego oka by wywołać przerażenie…. Jeśli to drugie, to jemu się udało mnie naprawdę nastraszyć. -Braciszku, wiem że jesteś nieziemsko wkurwiony na mnie, ale proszę posłuchaj na mnie, załatwmy tą sprawę na zewnątrz, oboje nie chcemy żeby nasz dom zamienił się w jedną wielką ruinę, i oboje wiemy że Alicja też by tego nie chciała. Adam nic nie powiedział na te słowa, lecz zamiast tego z powolnego kroku przeszedł w bieg, a na jego skórze na twarzy i na rękach pojawiła się czarna substancja która w mgnieniu oka całkowicie zakryła te elementy, po czym z rozpędu Adam przyłożył Blackowi w twarz z prawego sierpowego, w momencie gdy ręka dotknęła twarzy, oboje rozpłynęli się w chmurzę bardzo gęstego dymu i ognia. Dokładnie po pięciu sekundach usłyszałam dźwięk bardzo silnego uderzenia o drzewo na zewnątrz. Dobrze że któryś z nich przeniósł obydwu na śnieg, przynajmniej nie muszę się martwić o dekapitacje. Bardzo lubię moją głowę i chce by została na tym miejscu na którym aktualnie się znajduje. -Yang, biegnij na górę, ja postaram się ograniczyć straty jakie Adam może spowodować. -Co czemu ? Nie narażaj się, przecież black już mocno to ograniczył ! -Pomyśl co się stanie jak Adam go znokautuje ? Kto wtedy go powstrzyma przed brutalnym morderstwem i rozniesieniem tego miejsca w drobne drzazgi ? -Ale… -Nie bój się mój mały smoku, daje radę ciebie uspokoić to z nim pewnie też dam sobie radę, a poza tym ja nie umiem leczyć osób za pomocą mocy, na nic bym ci się nie przydała. Yang nic nie mówiła, tylko zamknęła oczy i głośno westchnęła, po czym spojrzała prosto w moje z troską i strachem w swoich. Nie przywykłam do takiego widoku, nie przywykłam też do ryzykowania w tak głupi sposób, ale ktoś to musi zrobić, a jedyna osoba która mogłaby mnie zamienić jest prawdopodobnie bardzo blisko śmierci. -Spokojnie, jak uda ci się obudzić Anne, lub przynajmniej ustabilizować jej stan by została po tej stronie to będziesz mogła przyjść mi pomóc.-Powiedziawszy to, dałam jej szybki całus w policzek, po czym zaczęłam biec na dół. Nie chce ryzykować skakaniem przez okno w sam środek walki z wnerwioną bestią, zwłaszcza jak ta bestia jest w stanie się teleportować i dzierży miecz bojowy. Dobra myśl szybko, jak chcesz dorównać wilkowi ? On jest szybszy, zwinniejszy, silniejszy i prawie że nic go nie zatrzyma, dodatkowo on ma dużą tolerancje na mróz a ty po dziesięciu minutach możesz mieć hipotermie… Jednak on nie posiada możliwości zagrożenia ci na dystans, więc muszę wziąć Gambol Shroud i starać się kierować go z dala od budynku aż ochłonie dostatecznie. Po niecałych dwóch minutach, byłam na parterze wraz z moją bronią, i kurtką zimowa… Czemu mam wrażenie że właśnie idę na samobójstwo ? Może tak jest…. -Pamiętaj, nie musisz z nim walczyć, po prostu przedłużaj aż się zmęczy lub aż Yang i Anna ci nie pomogą, sama nie dasz sobie rady, zwłaszcza na jego zasadach.-Sama sobie powtórzyłam na głośno swój plan. Gdy wyszłam przez drzwi, ku mojemu zdziwieniu śnieżyca całkowicie ustąpiła, i zrobiło się nieco cieplej niż jak przyjechałam, lecz prawie cały teren był pod sporą warstwą śniegu. Po chwili usłyszałam odgłos krzyżowania stali na prawo od wejścia, gdy udało mi się tam dotrzeć, unikając przy okazji głębszych warstw śniegu, zauważyłam Blacka w pociętym garniturze, bez rękawów i z dziwną naroślą na rękach i w miejscach gdzie były ślady po cięciu, i Adama który aktualnie biegł pełen furii na swojego brata, w obu rękach trzymając swój miecz. Black poniósł prawą rękę i ustawił ją w taki sposób by zablokować uderzenie klingi, lecz Adam w ostatnim momencie zmienił kierunek w którym chciał zadać cios, i ostrze powędrowało po lewej nodze bruneta, powodując krwawienie, które po kilku sekundach się zatrzymało i dziwna biało-czerwona substancja pojawiła się w miejscu rany. Jak na razie daje sobie radę i zostaje w defensywie, lepiej się jeszcze nie mieszać bo wilk ma przewagę mobilności i prawie natychmiast cię zmiażdży. -Dalej ty szablozebna łajzo ! Pokaż na co cię stać w prawdziwej walce !-Wilczur wykrzyczał w demonicznym tonie, który wręcz zdawał się być nieludzki i zamrażać krew w żyłach lepiej niż ten mróz.-Czy może nie masz dość odwagi zmierzyć się z kimś jak mężczyzna, i wolisz używać trucizn ?! Adam całkowicie stracił kontrole nad sobą… Widać to nie tylko po sposobie w jaki w mówi,czy po tym że podniósł rękę na brata…Język jego ciała wskazuje że walczy po to by zamordować osobę z którą walczy… nie … to raczej złe określenie… Walczy po to by zarznąć osobę z którą walczy. Adam ponownie wziął rozpęd i zaatakował blacka, znowu zmieniając kierunek uderzenia w ostatnim momencie, lecz tym razem szarbozębny zdołał przewidzieć gdzie chce zaatakować i za pomocą rzutu Judo i pewnie swojej mocy akolity rzucił nim o pobliski dorosły Dąb, łamiąc go w połowę. -Ochłoń trochę Adam, nie chce cię skrzywdzić ! -HA, bo niby jesteś w stanie to zrobić! -Wykrzyczał wstając i zaczynając biec ponownie w stronę swojego brata, lecz po kilku krokach w głębokim śniegu rozpłynął się w dymie… -Gramy nieczysto co wilku ? Dobrze. Ja też tak będę grał.-Skomentował Black, wyprostowując swoją postawę i uderzając swoimi pięściami o siebie. Nagle na obu jego dłoniach pojawiły się stalowe rękawicę które sięgały do wysokości ramion a w miejscach palców posiadały ostrza z których kapała czarna substancja, która po upadku na śnieg, nie pozostawiała po sobie śladu. Po tym wrócił do swojej poprzedniej postawy, przygotowanej do uniku w każdym kierunku, oraz kontry nieważne z której strony nadejdzie atak. I niedługo po tym black odskoczył na kilka metrów w moim kierunku, o milimetrów unikając ostrza miecza Adama, które pojawiło się prawię że pod jego szyją. -STÓJ W MIEJSCU WAMPIRZO KUPO GÓWNA BYM MÓGŁ CIE ZARŻNĄĆ ! -Nie zamierzam dziś zginać ! Dla odmiany tym razem wampirek zaczął swoją szarże, próbując zaatakować Wilka, lecz ten bez problemu uniknał ciosu i kopnął swojego braciszka przestawiając mu kolano i powodując że ten upadł przed nim z bólu. Niewiele myśląc zmieniłam formę mojego Gambol Shroud w Tak… on naprawdę stracił wszystkie hamulce… Prawie natychmiast skoczył w moją stronę, zostawiając za sobą swoje ostrze, i dając swoim wilczym pazurom i kła szanse zabłysnąć, lecz zanim mógł mi zagrozić jego brat wyrósł znikąd i rzucił nim w drzewo, ponownie łamiąc drzewo, lecz tym razem Adam nie wstaje… -Czy wszystko z nim w porządku ? -Ta.. to nie pierwszy raz gdy coś takiego się dzieje, a i dzięki za uratowanie mi tyłka. Lecz nim zdążyłam ostrzec wampira, Adam pojawił się za nim i przebił na wylot jego klatkę piersiową, w miejscu gdzie powinno być jego serce, pokrywając moją twarz w jego krwi przy okazji. -Oj, czy to zabolało ?- Adam zapytał sarkastycznym tonem,zmieniając chwyt miecza i wyjmując je, tworząc przy tym duża wolną przestrzeń w lewej stronie klatki piersiowej blacka, który upadł twarzą w śnieg z wyrazem bólu na twarzy.-A teraz, gdy kwiopijca jest martwym czas na zabawę z kotkiem. Nie podoba mi się sposób w jaki wypowiedział to zdanie…. -Co chcesz ze mną zrobić ?-Spytałam się, patrząc się prosto w jego całkowicie czarne oczy. Kto mógł mi pomóc ? Anna ? Nie.. ona prędzej próbowała by mu przemówić do rozsądku i do uczuć. Yang ? Nie.. ona by się na niego nie rzuciła, tylko zaczęła go ostrzeliwywać z swoich naramiennych strzelb… Black ? Nie, przecież on ma przebite serce a w klatce piersiowej sporą dziure po lewej stronie od serca… Więc kto ? Otworzyłam oczy i z trudem wstałam, starając się nie używać reki na której stał Adam,po czym zaczęłam szukać osoby która mnie uratowała…. To niemożliwe… On jest … przemieńcem ? Wampir bez litości wbił ostrza swojej rękawicy prosto w klatkę piersiową adama, i wyrwał mu z niej kilka żeber… Adam próbując się odegrać stworzył w swojej ręce mały kościany sztylet, który chciał wbić w szyje brata, lecz on przewidziawszy to co wilk chciał zrobić, przebił rękę w której znajdował się sztylet na wylot swoimi ostrzami, wyrywając kilka mięśni w czasie wyciągania ich. W tym momencie już nie wiem komu powinnam pomagać, Adamowi czy raczej Blakowi… w obu przypadkach nie mam pewności że nie zacznie mnie atakować po tym jak mu pomogę… Lecz zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek zrobić, Wilk podniósł swoje ręce do góry, a jego oczy i skóra wróciła do normalności. -Wygrałeś.-Powiedział między wdechami lodowatego powietrza.-Poddaje się, jestem zbyt obolały by kontynuować tą potyczkę. CO ? -Heh, tylko czekałem aż to przyznasz.-Black odpowiedział, pozwalając adamowi upaść na czerwony śnieg pod drzewem, by za chwile podać mu rękę aby pomóc mu wstać. CO ? Oni przed chwilą walczyli na śmierć i życie ! I jeden z nich o mało mnie nie zamordował ! A zachowują się jakby to była tylko zwykła codzienna rodzinna sprzeczka…To naprawdę jest bardzo dziwna rodzinka. -Nie dziw się tak bardzo, przecież poznałaś rodzinę Yang, i jej wujka i ojca, i mimo to tutaj cię zaskakuje ?-Adam spytał się z uśmiechem na swojej lekko obitej twarzy, na której rany błyskawicznie się zaczęły goić dzięki pomocy jego uniwersalnej mocy akolity i gatunkowej regeneracji łowców, by po chwili nie został na niej nawet ślad po walce sprzed chwili. -Nie próbuj zmieniać tematu, jakim cudem on tak szybko wstał ? I czym on właściwie jest ? -Wstał w ten sam sposób w jaki przemieńce mogą oberwać kilka razy w głowę i dalej iść jakby nic się nie stało, a w temacie czym właściwie jest sztucznie stworzonym połączeniem wiecznego z latającym pomiotem.-Nieco objaśnił Adam wstając bez żadnego problemu.-Genialny niemiecki Naukowiec o nazwisku Frankenstein chciał coś na miarę książkowego krewnego, a teraz możemy wrócić do środka, posiadanie otwartych ran i ich leczenie na mrozie nie jest niczym przyjemnym. I jakby nic się nie stało, zaczął samodzielnie iść do domu, w tym samym czasie nastawiając swoją rękę, która była zbyt mocno przesunięta w górę i w lewo… Tia… Oto Adam Mefistofeles w całej swojej okazałości, w jednej chwili pragnie twojej śmierci i robi wszystko by ten cel osiągnąć, a w drugiej jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem który chętnie pomoże w każdej twojej sprawie… Gdybym nie znała go lepiej, uznałabym pewnie że ma rozdwojenie jaźni czy inną chorobę psychiczną która powoduje tak drastyczne zmiany osobowości. -Dasz sobie radę black ? Dosyć mocno ci przyłożyłem. -Bywało gorzej wilczku, i dobrze o tym wiesz. A właśnie, co się stało z tą raną na lewo od serca ? Gdy skupiłam swój wzrok na ciele Blacka, zauważyłam białe ..coś, co przypominało z wyglądu kościany strup lub ten pancerz które posiadają bardziej wyewoluowane przemieńce na zabliźnionych ranach... Czy jego da się w ogóle zaliczyć jeszcze do ludzi ? Kategoria:Opowiadanie Kategoria:Wieczni